Cold
by Pink-poring10
Summary: [RoyxRiza] She was waiting for the colonel in the park with a huge cleaver weilding armor. They were attacked before he came, and what's worse, he failed to save her. [2part story.]


* * *

**C o l d **

**

* * *

**

The night was obviously cold, the sky pitch black, and the streets were almost empty. The strangers in the park kept their distance from an unlikley pair, one seems to be wearing an abnormally huge armor with tattered clothing, and the other was blonde, who appeared to be utterly annoyed with her companion. It was odd, the couples thought, who in this world would wear an old rusty armor?

'A wanted criminal?'

'...Nah, the military wouldn't leave him running around and chopping people.'

It was after they hear the pair's conversation the couples decided to leave, with a nasty look plastered upon their faces. It seems that no one would like to bother the two at that point, the woman clutched a revolver at her right, and rusty held a butcher's knife on the other.

"Just a finger? Pease?" They heared, with eyes almost popping out, their theory proved to be true.

"Heavens, no! and stay put!"

'Maybe he realy is that wanted guy..' the other stranger thought, 'Ano..let's make a run for it..'

"Ahh...Colonel, please hurry up!" She thought while pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. _What on earth could make him so busy at this time? Bearing the fact that HE gave me a day off, he can do anything he wants! _She grimmaced, Her left hand still pinching, while the other couldn't help itching to pull the triger at Barry. She glanced at him, who was pacing around, flailing his butcher knife, looking like a real idiot. She thought she felt her right fingers twitch, ow well...

"Riza!" And she thought she heared a familiar voice calling her...never mind. "Riza!" Oh, that's right, it's the colonel. It's weird she thought, she couldnt recognize his voice when he called her by name. "Riza..." He repeated, and it broke her chain of thoughts.

"Colonel! It's about time." How long has it been since he had called her by name?

"I'm sorry.." He apologized.

"...What?" She asked, startled, but there were more important matters at hand. So she staightened up and gave him a stern look, he gave her a stupid look of "huh?" in response, and she waved it away with her free hand.

"Sir, Here's Barry, he-"

"I'm sorry.." He repeated, placed his hands in his pockets, and smirked.

'_What on earth is wrong with you tonight!_' She screamed in her head and gave him a nasty look, which made his smirk worse.

"I'm sorry, but I believe it's bye bye for now." He smiled with a hint of malice, and drew his right hand out. Attatched to it seemed to be one of the spare standard handguns that Riza had left at the office for emergencies. He readied the gun, which pulled the hammer back, and it gave a sharp 1-2 click.

She frowned, "Sir, if you dispose of Barry-"

"Barry?" He grinned, his eyes burning. He gave out a laugh, which made her shudder, as if it was the clold wind that blowed. Even Barry decided to stop his ranting and pacing.

"Who's this punk, missy?" The armor randomly paced at Roy, but before he could cleave him to pieces, he was stopped. It sounded like a thunder clap, like everyone had said. It gave an ear piercing noice accompanied with the smell of gunpowder, everyone near the vicinity was sure to be stunned by the sudden impact of the sound, because it was feared by many.

"Missy! Missy!" He yelled at her kneeling form, and turned to Roy. "You shot her!"

He gave Barry a dazed look, and threw him the gun, which the armory stupidly caught it.

"Oh, but you did." He replied, and in a split second, a bright blue light covered the area, his body remodeled into a new smaller form.

"Yo.." The figure greated. "Did you know? You just shot an officer!" He told the armor with a strong tone, as if scolding him.

"What? No! It was you! Missy even called you that officer's name-title thingy!" Barry's yells soon echoed within his empty vessel.

"...Taisa." She muttered, her blood spreading on the ground with increasing speed.

"YES! Taisa! You're her Taisa!" He screamed again and pointed at the figure, which was now an empty spot. He scanned the area for the damned person, but it was clear that the park was void of people, considering the gunshots that were fired just now.

"Hey..?" And he turned to her kneeling form. "Hey, Missy! If-"

"Oi!" A familiar voice shouted, and the figure rad towards the pair.

"Hey! I just heared some...gun..." He froze, maybe it was too much of a bloody scene for him, since he stared at the kneeling figure with a confused look, and completley stunned.

"H-hawkeye!" He stammered and stumbled upon her crouching form. "Hawkeye! answer me!" He yelled, despite the closeness in their distance. Believe it or not, the flame alchemist was in fullmetal panic, and he had every reason to be in that situation. One by one, he thought as he searched for the source of the blood, They're going to take everyone away, one by one.

"You killed her!" The armor said.

"She's not dead!" He replied heatedly.

"..B-but you shot her!" But Mustang wasn't paying attention.

He found the bullet holes, and applied pressure. Wrong move, Mustang. She coughed a handful of blood on the floor, which made him flinch and even more panicked. He tried to lift her up, but she stopped him with a blood cover hand.

"N-no...it hurts.." She gulped in between her sentences.

"But I need to take you-"

"He killed Maes.." She sputered.

"What?" He asked, as if more eager to hear the answer than save her life.

"He...killed.." But she blacked out in an instant, and he cursed himself for being so stupid and slow. He obviously needed to go to the hospital, And tried to stop himself for smacking his head into a post, because he didn't know where the district hospital was. It was Havoc that usually drove the car around the city.

"No, Im not gonna lose you!" He yelled in his thoughts after picking up her bloody figure from the ground. He dashed as fast as he could, even with his chuii on his shoulders, and headed out into the streets to flag a cab.

But damn it all, he was lost in the park.

And hell, it was midnight, what are the chances in flagging down a taxi?

* * *

Pls. tell me what you think! pls drop a review.  



End file.
